Quote
by Saint Saar Riviera
Summary: Follow the next generation of Hogwarts students through all the teenage drama. Albus/Scorpius later in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Quote**

'_**The new boy resembled Draco has much as Albus resembled Harry**__.__**'**_ From the epilogue that doesn't exist.

* * *

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor Weasley. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now please follow me.'

And with that he turned and walked toward the doors. 'Form a line.' After they got in line he threw open the doors. Albus had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the other students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Weasley led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Professor Weasley put a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool he put a pointed wizards hat. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing:

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,  
__  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

Their daring nerve and chivalry

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap'_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor Weasley now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.'

'Abbot, Harry!'

A boy with a pink face and blonde shaggy hair stumbled forward, sat on the stool and put the hat on. After no more than three seconds the hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Bones, Savanna!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat shouted again.

'Boot, Dalyvete!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Brown, Mandy!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The sorting went on until Professor Weasley got to his name. He was nervous as hell when he went up there.

'Potter, Albus!'

This time the hat took its goddamn bloody time to decide. When it finally did Albus thought he could have puked, he hadn't been expecting that answer.

'_**SLYTHERIN!'**_

The Slytherins went crazy but the rest just stared at the hat open-mouthed. The first Potter had been sent to Slytherin. He went to go sit with the rest of the Slytherins.

* * *

_Voldemort's dead? Yeah right, what about__** D.E.A.D?**__** (Death Eaters Association with Dementors.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

In this chapter, things are still slow but the third chapter is the best so far but I'll wait between chapters. And so Chapter 2.

That night he had gotten so many compliments it was weird when it was time to go to sleep. The dormitory with four boys in it was very silent, finally some time to think. But as soon as he lay in bed he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up before the sun was out. So he got his robes on and went down to the commonroom. When he got down there, there was a boy sleeping in a chair in front of the fireplace. The boy had a pale pointed face and blonde hair. Albus sat down in a chair beside the boy.

A few minutes later the boy woke up and saw Albus sitting there staring out the window.

'Who are you?' The boy asked.

'Albus' He said 'You are?'

'Scorpius, are you in first year too?'

'Yeah'

Scorpius smiled, 'You're the first person who I've met that is actually nice to me.'

'Has all your family been in Slytherin?'

'Yeah, all of them.'

Albus thought about telling him that all his family had been in Gryffindor but decided against it. Before they knew it people gradually came down, it was time for breakfast! Scorpius and Albus walked to the Great Hall together. Breakfast past uneventful expect for the fact they were eating. After, they got their schedule. First they had Transfiguration with Ravenclaws then Potions with Gryffindors. Transfiguration they took what seemed like enough notes for at least a year and then practiced turning a match into a needle. However, Potions, which was taught by Professor Heap, was interesting to both Albus and Scorpius. Liquid magic, thought Albus not just waving and wand, heck muggles could do that. He started by taking roll then said,

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making.' He spoke in barely more than a whisper but the class caught his every word.

'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect any of you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep though human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses….I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big as bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach.'

He looked around the room and said suddenly. 'Weasley, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

Rose looked around hoping he was talking to someone else.

'I don't know, sir.'

'Tut, tut—clearly fame isn't everything.' He said with his lip curled into a sneer.

'Let's try again, shall we? Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?'

Rose knew this one because her Uncle Harry had saved her father from poison with a bezoar.

'A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons.' She said with a small smart smirk she inherited from her mother.

'For your information asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Draught of the Living Death.' Heap said with a sneer. 'Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?'

The Potions lesson to quickly for Albus and Scorpius. After lunch was Charms with Hufflepuffs. It was very boring for all the Slytherins. They took about three pages of notes, then learned a special wrist movement for a spell.

When Albus and Scorpius got to the Slytherins commonroom it was packed, so they went up to their dormitory.

'My favorite so far is Potions by far.' Said Albus and fell back on his bed. Scorpius did the same only much more gracefully.

'Why do you never talk about your family much but always ask me questions about mine?' asked Scorpius

'Because I'm Albus Potter the first Slytherin Potter. I thought it would be horrible to be in Slytherin but I like it now.' Said Albus drifting to sleep.

What seemed like thirty seconds later he was shaken awake by Slytherin Prefect, Zabini.

'Headmaster wants to see both of you right away.' Said Zabini 'Follow me.' With that he turned and walked away with Albus and Scorpius following closely behind. They reached an ugly stone gargoyle.

'Deathsick!' said Zabini

The gargoyle leaped aside. Zabini motioned for them to go in. It was like an escalator, Albus and Scorpius stepped on. When they got to the top there was a door which swung open at once.

'Albus, e in, sit down.' Said a voice from behind the desk.

The Headmaster, Professor Swan, was sitting there with an orb on his desk. When they sat down Swan said

'A prophecy has just been discovered it is important. Please place your hands on the orb and state your names.'

Albus and Scorpius put their hands on the orb.

' I am Scorpius Malfoy.'

' I am Albus Potter.'

The orb spilt open.

I stole that last bit from 'Neither Good Nor Evil' If the author wants to kept it for him/her self I'll find something else. Just let me know


End file.
